


Jumping the Gun

by prevaricator



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/prevaricator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun makes a pass at Jongdae. Jongdae's reaction is unique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping the Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Byun Baekhyun, knotting, crack
> 
> Vaguely inspired by Baekhyun's Exomentary hijinks.

In Baekhyun’s defense, he hadn’t invaded Jongdae’s apartment with seduction on his mind. All he’d _wanted_ was to get his bastard friend to take a break from his ridiculous goal of studying to go back to school and do something fun for a change. Like karaoke. Or dancing. Or really just about anything other than studying.

So he lets himself into Jongdae’s apartment—he only has the spare key for cat-sitting duty while Jongdae is out of town, but he’s using his powers for good—and saunters into the living room singing _Smells Like Teen Spirit_ at the top of his lungs.

Sure enough, Jongdae is sitting hunched over a book at his kitchen table, pen in hand and phone nowhere in sight (this is probably how he ignored Baekhyun’s fifty texts).

“Baekhyun, what the fuck?” Jongdae says, looking up. His glasses have slipped down his face from their normal location the way they do when he’s been reading for a while, so he’s looking over the rim of his glasses. With his eyebrows quirked up the way they are, it makes him look a bit like an unimpressed professor whose reading has been interrupted. A very good-looking professor, like maybe a professor in a porno who’s about to spank Baekhyun.

“You were” _ignoring me, so I came to drag you to karaoke_ , Baekhyun tries to say, but Jongdae interrupts him.

“You know what? Never mind. I don’t care. Go away.”

With that, he stands up from the table and stalks toward Baekhyun, all broad shoulders, slender arms, and narrow hips and looking honestly far too attractive for someone just wearing a green T-shirt and dark jeans. He looks very fierce with his brows all furrowed and his arms tense, and fierce Jongdae is very hot. Baekhyun might not actually mind if Jongdae wanted to give him a spanking.

Hands land on his shoulders, and Baekhyun is too shocked by the actual want that jolts through him to put up a fight when he’s summarily spun around and marched back out the front door.

It’s not that being pushed around platonically by his friends turns Baekhyun on regularly. If it did, he’d probably be less of an asshole by necessity. 

But Jongdae pushing him around just now was really, really hot. Baekhyun stands outside in a haze as the door slams until the last trailing hint of Jongdae’s pleasant alpha musk has faded from his nose. Then he lingers a minute longer, pondering his next move. By his own analyses, he has two options: go home and jerk off to the thought of Jongdae fucking him, or go back inside and get Jongdae to fuck him.

So really, he has one option.

Mind made up, he turns, opens the door (Jongdae hadn’t even thought to lock it; maybe he knew it was futile), and marches back in.

“On second thought, we could just stay in,” Baekhyun says. 

Jongdae drops his pen and puts his forehead in his hands. “For crying out loud, Baekhyun.”

It’s obvious when he gets up from his chair that he’s just going to push Baekhyun out again, but Baekhyun needs him close to make a proper move if he wants to stand a chance. It’s a timing thing, like in video games when you have to let the monster get close to killing you to land your own killing blow.

Jongdae spins him by the shoulders again and grasps him by the upper arms, and Baekhyun lets the arousal flood through him so that his body will start producing all those omega pheromones alphas always like so much. He paws backward with his hands, trying to get a grasp on any available part of Jongdae, but Jongdae moves his grip to Baekhyun’s wrists fast as lightning and pins them against his back.

The happy gasp Baekhyun makes at that is actually unintentional. 

“Baekhyun, what. The. Fuck,” Jongdae says, pressing his wrists against his back to push him toward the door. Baekhyun stumbles forward, because Jongdae is really all muscle, but he catches his balance and briefly manages to dig in his heels. He knows it won’t stop Jongdae from pushing him forward more, but it gets him closer to Baekhyun and the pheromones he’s putting out.

“This position is nice, but I was thinking more horizontal,” Baekhyun tries.

That gives Jongdae pause. “Are you asking me to have sex with you?”

“Do you have to be so blunt about it?” It comes out more whiny than teasing, because all he can think about is Jongdae pushing him down like this and fucking him senseless. Jongdae has his arms braced so that Baekhyun can’t move his hips back, so he tips his head onto Jongdae’s shoulder instead. 

That might be a mistake, because he’s instantly overwhelmed by Jongdae’s scent. He can feel a little bit of dampness slide into his underwear, and he whimpers.

“Are you serious?” Jongdae asks.

“Please?” Baekhyun tries.

Loosing Baekhyuns wrists, Jongdae grabs his hips instead and pulls them back until his ass hits Jongdae’s front, where Jongdae is not nearly as hard as Baekhyun but is also definitely not unaroused. Baekhyun moans again.

“Is this what you want?” 

“Fuck, Jongdae,” Baekhyun groans.

Then Jongdae is spinning him around again and kissing him firmly, if not as desperately as Baekhyun would’ve hoped, and Baekhyun twines his arms around those broad shoulders and loses himself in Jongdae’s mouth and the firmness of his body.

He’s about ready to try jumping up and wrapping his legs around Jongdae’s waist as a _hint_ that they need to be moving along (he thinks maybe Jongdae is strong enough for that) when Jongdae finally, finally starts walking him back toward the bedroom, kissing him all the while. 

“Stay still for a moment,” he says, stopping just past the door to the bedroom. Afraid of scaring Jongdae away when they’re finally getting somewhere, Baekhyun does as he’s told. Jongdae digs around in the closet behind him while Baekhyun wonders for the eightieth time why someone who already makes enough money to afford a perfectly nice one-bedroom apartment wants to go back to school to get a better job. Baekhyun himself is fine with his little studio.

The clink of metal on metal should have been a warning, but it doesn’t register on Baekhyun until something cold and metallic has closed around his wrist with a snick. He’s so shocked that he doesn’t move as Jongdae captures his other wrist and slides something cold and metallic around it, too.

“Um, Jongdae?” Baekhyun says. “Not that I object to handcuffs, but shouldn’t we talk about kinks before trying them?”

“Exactly,” Jongdae says. He nudges Baekhyun back out into the kitchen and into a chair. “We should talk about a lot of things before we try them, which is why…”

He pauses for a moment, doing something with Baekhyun’s wrists, and Baekhyun is confused when yet another handcuff slides around one wrist, then, after a brief pause, the other. Wriggling his arms, he realizes with dismay that he’s been cuffed to the back of the chair. 

“…we are going to take a break here for a minute to think about things,” Jongdae finishes. Baekhyun stretches his arms and considers struggling, but Jongdae rests a hand on his shoulder. “If you struggle, you’re just going to fall over, and I won’t help you back up.”

The authoritative tone of voice burns off all of Baekhyun’s dismay and sends him right back into a haze of lust. He watches mutely as Jongdae settles back in the chair he’d been in before.

“First things first,” Jongdae says. “Are you going into heat?”

“I just came _out_ of heat,” Baekhyun says. “Why do you think you didn’t see me last week?”

“Just making sure,” Jongdae says, placating. “But even if you’re not going into heat, I know you, and I know that you often don’t think through the possible consequences of your behavior before you act.”

Baekhyun starts to interrupt, but Jongdae holds up his hands. “You’re one of my best friends, Baekhyun. I’m not going to let you fuck that up by fucking me without making our expectations clear from the start. So what we’re going to do is this: I’m going to give you until I finish this practice test, so probably thirty minutes, to think, _qui.et.ly_ , about what it is that you really want from me. Then you’re going to tell me what that is. If our wants are compatible, then we’ll figure out what to do from there. Okay?”

Speechless, Baekhyun nods. He knows deep down that Jongdae has always been a little bit more grounded than Baekhyun or Chanyeol—that’s why he gets along so well with Kyungsoo and Joonmyun—but he rarely sees that responsibility in action. Right now, it’s both very attractive and very frustrating.

With nothing better to do, barring thinking about what Jongdae wants him to think about (and Baekhyun is so not into following orders, even from one of his best friends), Baekhyun watches Jongdae take his practice test. If he notices Baekhyun watching, he doesn’t look up at all, so Baekhyun doesn’t try to hide the way his eyes trace over Jongdae’s bent head, the cute freckle under the hair by his ear and over his cheekbones to his mouth. 

Jongdae’s tongue peeks out for a second to wet his lower lip, and then he’s biting it and grabbing an eraser to rub out some of his work. He takes his time to do it gently, so that the paper doesn’t wrinkle or tear, and he doesn’t curse at himself for making a mistake. Brow furrowed, he scratches more numbers onto his paper.

His patience is something that Baekhyun has always admired, along with that underlying responsibility. Jongdae is both inherently kind and inherently persistent without being dull or overbearing or judgmental of Baekhyun’s own occasional failures in the fields of kindness, patience, and responsibility. It’s one of the reasons why Baekhyun has been in love with him for a long, long time.

Not that he’s done anything about that. Trying to start a romantic relationship with Jongdae would be a sure way to kill their friendship; in close contact, everyone loses patience with Baekhyun eventually. He’s not sure he could survive that happening with Jongdae. It’s hard enough with people who’ve only been a part of his life for a few months, and Jongdae has been around for years.

Of course, there’s something to be said for how they’re still friends after all those years, or how Baekhyun’s still sitting in Jongdae’s apartment even after clearly stepping over the boundaries of friendship without so much as a by-your-leave. Jongdae has every right to be furious, and he probably _should_ be, but instead he’s giving Baekhyun a chance to do things right without having to come groveling back from a rejection.

That thought makes his heart do little somersaults. He can only hope that Jongdae finds his answer satisfactory, because he’s not sure he can handle it if he has to send his feelings packing. He knows that Jongdae won’t stop being his friend, but he doesn’t know how well he’ll be able to give up on the hope for more.

The last few questions of Jongdae’s practice test are agonizing. Baekhyun doesn’t know how many questions there are, and the book is thick enough that he can’t guess by the number of pages left to the end—they’d be here for days, if the test was that long. He’s almost certain that Jongdae would stop and listen if Baekhyun were to speak up, but demanding attention yet again wouldn’t really make Baekhyun look good. So he sits and agonizes while Jongdae keeps plodding along.

Eventually, Jongdae sets down his pencil and stretches. He hasn’t looked at Baekhyun once in however long they’ve been sitting there, but now he finally meets Baekhyun’s eyes with his own warm, brown ones. It makes Baekhyun feel like a deer in the headlights, if deer think headlights are the prettiest fucking thing ever. 

Jongdae’s lips press out in a tight smile. “You look like I’m going to interrogate you for murder.”

“Well, you did handcuff me to a chair,” Baekhyun points out.

With a sigh, Jongdae gets up from his chair and circles behind Baekhyun’s. With two sets of snicks, one pair of cuffs comes off, then the other. A nice whiff of alpha floats up to Baekhyun’s nose. “You know why I did that.”

Baekhyun rubs his wrists while Jongdae goes back to his chair and sets the handcuffs on the table. “I do. And I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have tried to get into your pants without talking about it first.”

“It’s a good thing your brashness is one of your charms,” Jongdae says, and it gives Baekhyun a small sliver of hope. “Are you ready to talk?”

Baekhyun has never been good at choosing his words, so he doesn’t try. Taking a deep breath, he opens his mouth and just lets words spill out as they want to. The nice thing about finally telling the truth is that he has the option to do that.

“About earlier, I want you. Like, I think you’re really hot. But you’re also really nice, and you’re thoughtful, and you’re fun, and it makes me want to be around you all the time. So what I’m saying is I don’t just want you for sex, I want you for other things. Like, relationship things?”

Okay, maybe this isn’t really working. Jongdae is still staring at him impassively. He’s going to have to bite the bullet and actually say that one word out loud.

“I’m in love with you, Jongdae. I have been for years. If you asked me to marry you right now, I’d probably do it.” And that might be coming on a bit strong and desperate, so he tries to soften it. “But I mean, there’s no need to rush things. I’d also be perfectly happy to date you for years. As long as you don’t like, believe in waiting until marriage for sex, that is. Though I know you, and I’m pretty sure you don—“

Jongdae has been prowling toward Baekhyun again as he talks, and Baekhyun is definitely very relieved when he finally interrupts Baekhyun by leaning into his space and slipping a hand around the back of his neck. The words die in Baekhyun’s throat as Jongdae’s lips get closer and closer to his mouth.

“Baekhyun?” They’re so close now that he can feel the heat from Jongdae’s lips. He’s not really sure why they aren’t just kissing already.

“Yeah?”

“Shut up before you make me question why on earth I’m in love with you.”

Baekhyun’s mouth drops open like a sad, dying fish, and that’s when Jongdae smiles and kisses him. It’s just a light peck to the corner of his mouth, but Baekhyun is quick to follow when Jongdae starts to move away, lunging to his feet and clinging to Jongdae’s shoulders (to follow with the ocean metaphor, like a barnacle? But that’s a very Joonmyun joke, isn’t it?).

If anything, Jongdae moves even more slowly this time around than he did the first time, exploring every damn corner of Baekhyun’s mouth, but Baekhyun can handle it now that he knows Jongdae won’t run away. He runs his hands up along Jongdae’s arms to feel the muscles shift as he pulls Baekhyun closer still and groans when Jongdae kisses down the side of his neck. 

“Fuck, Jongdae,” Baekhyun says. “Please tell me you’re actually going to fuck me this time.”

Jongdae doesn’t move his mouth away from where he’s almost definitely trying to leave a hickey on Baekhyun’s neck, but he moves his hands very deliberately down from Baekhyun’s waist to his ass and squeezes, pulls him closer. Baekhyun curses again, but it comes out as little more than a breathless whine. At least Jongdae doesn’t have any ground to stand on if he wants to pick on Baekhyun about being whiny.

But far from poking fun at Baekhyun, Jongdae finally breaks away from his neck and looks at him with heavy-lidded eyes. “I’m going to fuck you until that sound is the only noise you can make.”

“That’s a tall order,” Baekhyun says, but then he has to bite off another moan when Jongdae grinds his hips up against Baekhyun. 

He does fall into a shuddering, wordless mess rather quickly when Jongdae strips him and lays him out on the bed and fingers him “just to be sure,” even though Baekhyun has been good and wet and ready for at least an hour, now, but he doesn’t lose words completely until Jongdae has him knotted properly. After that, he’s a mindless, mewling mess until Jongdae wraps a strong hand around his cock and pulls him off.

Lying on the bed with his legs around Jongdae’s waist, all Baekhyun can do for a few moments is watch every little shift of Jongdae’s body as he continues to work his knot in Baekhyun, until he comes with a cute little snarl. Jongdae gently works them around to lie mostly on their sides, then, and collapses against the pillows. He watches Baekhyun with wide, dark eyes, still catching his breath, and it’s both very pretty and somewhat intense.

Baekhyun smirks and starts to make a joke, but Jongdae claps a hand over his mouth. “It’s called intimacy, Baekhyun. I’m sure you can handle it if you try. You’ve been doing good today.”

What Baekhyun wants to do is to bite Jongdae’s palm in retaliation for implying that he can’t handle intimacy, but he pauses. In reality, it wouldn’t be in retaliation, because in reality, he just wants a break from Jongdae looking straight at him. Therefore biting Jongdae’s hand would only prove him right.

He lasts all of five seconds, maybe, with that resolve, but in the end he caves and bites Jongdae’s hand anyway.

Jongdae’s curse in response is actually quite adorable. Baekhyun grins at him, and he grins back. “You’re an ass, Baekhyun.”

“You love my ass,” Baekhyun counters. 

“You love _me_.”

“I take that back.”

“No take-backs.” 

Jongdae’s pout is ridiculous, and Baekhyun thinks maybe he can handle intimacy if Jongdae is going to be this cute about it.


End file.
